


The friendly pup and the jealous boy (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: The Fluffy Wolf & The Boy Who Smells Like Green (Traduccion) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek is eigth more or less, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Kid Derek, Kid Fic, Kid Isaac, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spanish Translation, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles is four, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship, Traducción, kid stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Cuando Derek hace un nuevo amigo, Stiles está triste





	The friendly pup and the jealous boy (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The friendly pup and the jealous boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554455) by [zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz). 



> al igual ke cons las dos primeras partes muchas gracias a zwatchtowerz (TheSpark) por dejarme traduccir su serie ^^

 

Talia tenía "una cosa" del trabajo, eso es lo que les dijeron a todos cuando se fue de Beacon Hills. En realidad, ella tenía una conferencia de hombres lobo. Como alfa, necesitaba traer con ella algunas personas en las que confiaba de su manada, pero solo dos personas. Y por alguna razón, una de ellas fue su esposa, Claudia. Así es como John y Daniel terminaron cuidando a los niños pequeños, niños y adolescentes, hombres lobo y humanos.

Decir que fue una tarea difícil fue la parte fácil. Daniel tenía experiencia, ya que la mayoría de los niños eran su propia familia, pero para John era agotador, especialmente porque esa era la peor semana para estar sin El Alfa o La Madre. ¿Por qué piensas? Porque el cachorro.

Hace casi un mes Derek conoció a un nuevo lobo. Recientemente, un alfa lo mordió y su padre lo rechazó cuando se enteró de "los monstruos". Así que Talia hizo lo que cualquier buen alfa y buen humano harían, y tomó al niño como parte de la manada, y lo más importante, parte de la familia. Derek lo adoptó instantáneamente como un hermano pequeño.

Isaac era un niño tímido y lindo, que le tenía miedo a alguien mayor que él. John sospechaba que su padre tenía algo que ver con su trauma. Pero a pesar de su miedo, dejó que Derek fuera un hermano mayor, incluso si no estaban tan separados en edad. Tenía la edad de Stiles y ese era uno de los problemas.

Cada vez que Stiles quería jugar, Derek estaba ocupado jugando con Isaac. Un día, Stiles corrió dentro de la Casa Hale listo para abrazar a Derek y lo encontró acurrucándose con Isaac en el sofá. Volvía todas las tardes con aspecto triste, con la cara roja intentando llorar.

—¡Mami, Derek ya no me quiere!, —Gritó entre lágrimas unos días después de la llegada de Isaac.

—Oh cariño, por supuesto que lo hace. —Y Stiles volvería a ser feliz porque si mamá lo decía, entonces era la verdad.

Pero la presente semana fue una pesadilla. Stiles estaba tan celoso de Isaac y Derek no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. John no sabía cómo consolar a su hijo, ese era el trabajo de Claudia. Daniel dijo que tenían que esperar hasta que Stiles aceptara a Isaac como un nuevo amigo. Isaac, sin embargo, notó algo y se acercó a Derek. Pensó que temía perder la amistad de Derek. Oh chico... cachorros celosos.

John estaba decidido a arreglar el corazón roto de su hijo. Él podría hacer esto. Con un poco de ayuda de Daniel, pidió un fin de semana libre en la comisaría, con la esperanza de que su plan funcionara antes del lunes cuando regresara Claudia. El plan era simple: una fiesta de pijamas con Derek, películas y, probablemente, muchas caricias lindas.

La vida lo odiaba, al parecer. Cuando abrió la puerta el sábado, esperaba a Andrew, el hermano mayor de Talia, con Derek en la mano. En su lugar, encontró a Derek más a Isaac. —Sé que este no es tu fin de semana ideal, pero Isaac no dejaría de llorar cuando descubrió que Derek estaría fuera dos días.

Suspirando, John hizo un gesto para que entraran. Dejaron a Isaac en el sofá y Andrew se despidió de su sobrino. —Sé bueno y no dejes a Stiles fuera. Sabes que no le gusta que pases todo el tiempo con Isaac, ¿verdad?

—¡Pero Isaac me necesita!, —Derek dijo haciendo pucheros.

—Y Stiles también. Está tan triste porque no tienes tiempo solo como antes.

—Pero me encanta Stiles. ¿Por qué está triste?

—Piensa que amas más a Isaac, —dijo John.

—Es diferente.

—¿En qué se diferencia?, —Preguntó Andrew.

—Me voy a casar con Stiles cuando seamos mayores como mamá y papá, papá lo dice. No quiero casarme con Isaac.

John pensó en las edades de los adolescentes y oró a cada Dios para que le diera fuerzas. Sonriendo, dijo: —Ve y encuentra a Stiles. Él está arriba tomando una siesta —Ambos adultos vieron cómo corría Derek, en contra de lo que Andrew le dijo.

La cena fue incómoda. Stiles estaba enojado con Derek por traer a Isaac, Isaac estaba sacándole la lengua a Stiles cuando Derek no estaba mirando, y Derek estaba confundido con sus amigos. John hizo todo lo posible por distraer a los cachorros con pizza, no era el mejor en la cocina y Claudia no estaba allí para hacer que comieran esas cosas verdes que le gustaban.

—Quiero ver una película, ¿podemos señor Stil... Stil... señor agente?, —Preguntó Isaac, sin mirarlo, sino a su plato vacío.

—Claro niño. ¿Qué quieres que me ponga?

—¡BATMAN!, —Gritó Stiles al mismo tiempo que Isaac dijo 'Disney' en voz muy baja. Él se rio —Derek, ¿qué dices? ¿Batman o Disney? —John sabía que era un error cuando los dos niños lo estaban mirando, si Derek estaba escogiendo quién era El Único. —Yo... estoy bien con algo con Disney. —Stiles frunció el ceño e Isaac parecía feliz con sus grandes ojos. Maldito niño y sus adorables ojos azules.

—Es hora de dormir, muchachos. —John anunció dos horas más tarde. Un coro de 'no', 'por favor' y ojos de cachorro casi lo atraparon, pero era más fuerte que un grupo de niños. Acomodó a Derek y Stiles en la cama de su hijo, como siempre, y puso el colchón de acampar para Isaac en el piso. John los besó en la frente y dejó la puerta abierta, porque Isaac preguntó.

A las dos de la mañana un sonido lo sobresaltó y encendió la luz de la mesita de noche. Fue Stiles. —¿Qué paso hijo? ¿Un mal sueño?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Stiles se subió a la cama junto a él. —Me desperté y Derek estaba durmiendo en el piso con Isaac.

—Oh bebé, ven aquí. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche? —Asintiendo, Stiles lo abrazó. El fin de semana no era lo que esperaba.

Isaac tuvo pesadillas, John confirmó a la mañana siguiente. Tenía razón, y el padre de Isaac solía golpearlo. Derek dejó a Stiles para abrazar a Isaac porque eso lo calmaba cada vez, se sentía hambriento. Decidió que era lo mejor si los cuatro tenían una conversación. Isaac lloró cuando John le preguntó a Derek qué sucedió en la noche y le contó los sueños.

—Estoy loco por tomar tu Dewek, —le dijo Isaac a Stiles. Y Dios si no fuera adorable con sus problemas con las R's.

—Lo siento por hacerte triste, —dijo Derek entonces.

—Heriste mi corazón aquí, —dijo Stiles tocando su pecho. —Pero te pel..ple..

—Te perdono, —John ayudó.

—Te perdono. —Stiles repite.

Isaac se acercó a Stiles y lo abrazó. —Podemos ser amigos también, —dijo alegremente.

Crisis evitada, pensó John. —Ahora, ¿quién quiere panqueques? —Cuatro manos estaban levantando. Isaac levantó los dos brazos y dijo ‘Por favor’ y ‘Gracias’, todavía con miedo de que John lo molestara si no lo decía. Derek y Stiles tenían ambos un brazo levantado, y John decidió que todo estaba bien cuando vio que sostenían sus manos libres.

El lunes por la mañana, Claudia encontró a John durmiendo en el sofá, la televisión encendida con una pantalla negra, y Stiles e Isaac durmiendo en el piso, abrazando a un lobo que se parecía sospechosamente a Derek.


End file.
